The Visitor
The Visitor was a feared Goruxian mercenary that played a minor yet key role within the "Day of Judgment" and "Rebellion of Realms" sagas of Roach Chronicles. He also appears as the main antagonist of the "Universal Convergence" movie special. He is a cyborg-like being tasked with annihilating the inhabitants of worlds in order to help his masters in their conquest of the universe. Following his release from his imprisonment, The Visitor would be tasked by his master, Master Ronin, on his dying homeworld to destroy most of life across every universe in existence. To begin his plans, The Visitor launched the Unistone-powered warhead from the Dark Order supply station in Russia and ultimately detonated it in midair, causing the Unistone to tear open a massive fracture within the skies above Earth. As a result of the fracture, various universes began to collide with one another. As this happened, The Visitor confronted the Rebellion of Realms and Nictis during the conclusion of their final battle in Berlin, defeating the two factions and seizing the Dark Scepter. Nictis attempts to kill The Visitor in retaliation, but The Visitor uses his wrist-mounted blades to stab Nictis in the neck, killing him and restoring the universe back to its original form, but causing the fracture to further expand. Using the Dark Scepter, The Visitor utilized its powers to align the universes to create an event known as the Convergence. With the Dark Scepter, The Visitor would begin to utilize the Convergence to open the legendary realm of Uriqar, a realm home to the greatest weapon forge in all of existence. With the forge, The Visitor would begin the process of forging a powerful and dangerous new weapon known as the Ragnarök, an enhanced war-scythe/battle-axe forged from Unistone that harnesses the energies bounding the universes together. History Over a hundred years prior to the events of the Roach Chronicles, The Visitor was created at Sparvis IX, the homeworld planet of the Goruxians, an ancient alien race bent on slaughtering the inhabitants of the universe and ruling every planet in existence. There, they formed The Visitor into a ruthless killing mercenary with the use of advanced technology, ordering him to slaughter the inhabitants of countless worlds for them, acting as a pathfinder for the Goruxian Armada. When The Visitor was sent to invade the Aether, he was imprisoned within a pod-like cell within a comet containing some of the light energies of the Aether and was launched into the depths of space and time. The Visitor would crash-land on Earth around 1928, with the comet becoming frozen beneath the ice of Baffin Island in the Canadian region of the Arctic Circle. During World War II nearly two decades later, the Nazis discovered the comet's crash site, building a top secret military outpost above the comet, where they would study the comet and siphon off small fragments of the light Aetherian energy within the comet for Group 935's undead experiments. However, when the end of World War II arrived, the Nazis were forced to abandoned the base, leaving the comet to be forgotten within the mines of the base. Day of Judgment The Darkest Hour Nearly a century later in 2028, following the destruction of the Yin Blade and the fracturing of the universe, Jacob Roberts, Patrick West, Daniela Knight, and Samuel Higgins traveled to the abandoned Nazi base in search of the comet containing the light Aetherian energy, which was key in forging the Key of Union, which would be able to restore the universe. During this time, the undead roamed free around the base, protecting it from unwanted attention in order to protect the comet. However, the four heroes would discover the comet, and were able to break off a chunk of the comet, using it to siphon off all of the remaining light energy within the comet. This however causes The Visitor to begin his awakening process within his pod, sending out a powerful sonic blast that caused the entire base to collapse. However, the heroes would escape the base, unaware of what they had unleashed. Category:Day of Judgment Category:Rebellion of Realms Category:Universal Convergence Category:The Eclipse War